The invention relates to an electrical switching system for adjusting the brightness of the dashboard lights of a motor vehicle, said switching system comprising a switch provided with a switch lever, for switching between bright and dim light (low beam and high beam settings).
In a known switching system of this type which is employed commerically, the dashboard lights can be continuously adjusted between dark and maximum brightness states by means of a rotary knob. The brightness of the dashboard light at a given setting does not depend on whether the headlights of the vehicle are set to low beam or high beam (dim or bright). The driver of a motor vehicle expects the illumination and light conditions to provide illumination which is dazzle-free and yet sufficient for good visibility. These opposing conditions are not satisfactorily fulfilled with the dashboard lights under the known arrangement, for both low beam and high beam situations.